


The Origins

by Ghuleh



Series: Cardinals Secret [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh/pseuds/Ghuleh
Summary: PART TWO OF THE CARDINALS SECRET SERIES!How did Cardinal Copia meet Lucifera?How did they fall in love?This is the story set 12 years prior to The Cardinals Secret. If you haven't yet read part one it might not make too much sense.Had the idea for this story for a while, and I'm excited to finally get the change to write it.It's not as smutty as part one, but there are a few sex scenes written in. Consider this one as more of a sweet romance story.ENJOY
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cardinals Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998928
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Ritual Hand

2010 

In the Ministries great hall, this years gathering of young Cardinals in uniform issue red cassocks stood silently in a row. Their hands folded neatly in front of them, their face paint perfectly done. Each one had polished their grucifix's so that sun spots bounced off them and dotted around the room creating a disco ball pattern on every dark wooden surface.  
The only sound that could be heard was the sharp 'click' of each step in high heels as an assertive head sister with a sleeked back pony tail and heavily lined eyes elegantly strutted to the front of the hall to the podium. Sister Imperator was well known to the members.  
The middle child of the Emeritus boys, known only as Papa II to the clergy, stood at the front of the hall next to his Father Papa Nihil. In the next year he would be expected to take over from his brother and continue the Ministry of Ghosts Legacy. 

'Cardinals!' Sister Imperator beamed at the row of young men who nervously awaited their future roles in the Ministry. Most would swap their cassocks for an all black attire and assist with the swift execution of setting up rituals on tours, and would join the sisters in assisting around the ministry. They'd be the caretakers.  
The rest would keep their Cardinal status and become teachers within the clergy for the next generation to come, or perhaps become preachers of the church out into the world and run their own satanic church.  
Very few only the most elite of the young cardinals would hand in their hats and replace them with horned masks and elemental signs. It was rare that more than 2 or 3 would become Ghouls. 

For the Cardinal named Copia, this had been the goal since he first heard of the Ghost Mission.  
At 25 years old, he was the youngest and most enthusiastic of his set. He was also the cleverest, coming second to top of his class in every subject ranging from demons and beast studies, to Dance class, and music. The only other person  
that was very close was the youngest of the Emeritus boys, the future Papa iii.  
Cardinal Copia had worked so hard for this, he was certain he would become a nameless ghoul. 

Papa Nihil handed out robes as a line of Cardinals grew longer at the front. Most looked happy with their given roles. Some looked a little disheartened.  
Finally it was time. Copia was hoping that Imperator had saved the best until last...

"Cardinal Copia! You will be..."  
She looked up sympathetically from her clip board. "Copia... you will be a ritual hand."

The news hit him hard. It was if everything he had done was for nothing. He dragged himself up to the front to collect his uniform and joined the line of Ritual hands. Why had sister imperator done this? She knew he was better than that. She had frequently told him that he would have a huge future role in the ministry and he shouldn't worry about his upcoming future.  
From the front, Emeritus III smirked. Thank satan he didnt have to have that annoyingly hyperactive nerd in his future band. 

~~~~~

That night, Copia sat on his bed looking at the result of his years of training with disappointment. It wasnt the outcome he wanted. He briefly considered leaving the ministry altogether.  
"Copia! Thurii! Come quick!" Shouted one of the other Cardinals. A rush of young men flocked to the dormitory windows to witness what all the commotion was about. 

Outside, walking towards the main doors of the ministry, a striking young blonde woman with glowing radiance that was practically visible to the eye walked hastily up the path. From the main entrance door emerged two nameless ghouls. The three met, looking around the courtyard to make sure they werent seen.  
The cardinals ducked down when they looked up to the windows. 

"Who is she? Never seen that sister before." A short cardinal whispered to the others.  
"Not sure dude, but the things I'd do to her!" Laughed a Cardinal who had attempted to dye his spiked hair blue, but had accidentally turned it greenish.  
Copia peered over the window ledge. She certainly was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful woman he had seen.  
The two ghouls outside exchanged a look, and what appeared to be a long black cylindrical object. It wasnt clear in the moonlight what it was but the shape reminded Copia of the communion candles.  
The mystery woman then nodded, and suddenly vanished into what seemed to be a black swirl of mist.  
The cardinals looked at one another in shock, looking amongst everyone else to check they'd seen it too.  
"Witchcraft?" One whispered. It's not out of the ordinary to see things that could not be explained.  
Now the outside visual was over, the cardinals dispersed back into the dormitories, chatting to one another about the days events. A few gave Copia a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as they passed him, knowing that he was disappointed with his given role. He smiled half heartedly.


	2. Store room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia isnt happy with the role hes been given in the ministry. When he goes to protest it, he gets himself caught up in a bit of trouble...

At breakfast the next morning, cliques had already started forming. The preacher Cardinals had no intention of sitting at the same table as the ritual hands. And they didnt want to sit with the assistants. The people that were their equals yesterday were now their lessers today. 

Copia slumped down into a chair next to another ritual hand and reached out for a slice of toast.  
This was his life now, and he would have to accept that.  
He couldnt understand why, even if he didnt make it to be a nameless ghoul, he wasnt at least a preacher. He had gotten the grades for it. 

Copia did not want to accept his given role. He would sooner become catholic.

He removed himself from the table and slipped out, heading in the direction of Head Sister Imperators office. He had the guts to go directly to her, after all he was her favourite. She had never outrightly said that, but they did have some kind of unspoken bond that the others didnt share.  
Copia marched down the corridors, with no real plan of what he might say once he got there. Only that he felt for sure that a mistake had been made. 

He knocked on the door and waited patiently.  
"Enter" came her voice. He walked in and politely bowed.  
"Ah Copia. I knew youd come knocking at some point! You'd better sit down."  
Imperator gestured to a chair. "I suppose you're here about your assigned position. You needn't worry." 

That was all she had to say? Copia sulked. Seeing the disappointment on his face, Sister softened her body language and gave a smile. 

"Cardinal. I needed to put you into the Ritual hand sector. I need you to know every inch of the setup. Everything that goes on behind the scenes. I need you to be an expert in that, do you think you can do it?" She asked. 

"But why Sister? I'm more than qualified to be a Nameless Ghoul! Or even a Preacher. Heck, I was pulling better grades than Emeritus half of the time. I would make a better Papa! And that's not boasting... it's the truth!" Copia exclaimed.  
Imperator just chuckled at this remark.  
"I know that. We all know that. Which is why I need you to trust me. It will take a while, Copia. But I'll be working very closely with you until your time comes."  
Imperator nodded and shuffled some papers on her desk. 

"Until my time comes?" Copia asked inquisitivly, what did that even mean?  
"You'll learn soon enough. I have it from the highest authority that there is a place for you in this ministry in due time." She commented and stood up to signal the end of the discussion.  
He knew better than to protest more.  
Copia left the room feeling more confused at who he was than he had done when he first went in.  
He slowly walked back down the corridor, dragging his feet as he did.  
Highest authority? He was almost certainly sure that Papa Nihil answered to Sister Imperator anyway. She was the highest member. Unless Satan himself had a plan. He shook his head. Satan is only concerned with the Emeritus bloodline. 

As he trailed back down the corridor he was almost knocked back by a stampede of ghouls and other clergy members chasing what appeared to be a sister wearing her veil over her face as if to conceal her identity.  
She dived into a store room cupboard as her chasers ran past.

"Hey Copia! Did you see where she went?" A cardinal friend asked.  
"Who?" Copia asked.  
"The sister! Lucy I think her name is. Have you seen her?"  
"Erm no... sorry... maybe towards the haunted forrest? He lied. As the group got further down the corridor, they appeared to have forgotten what it was they were chasing in the first place. 

Copia tapped on the store room door once the corridor was empty again.  
"Sister? It's safe to come out now." He called. When she didnt reply he tapped again.  
"Uh... Sister Lucy, isn't it? Are you okay?" He asked quietly and peeked around the door  
"Its Lucifera" she giggled, then gave a polite smile. "But Lucy is fine."  
Copia nodded and held out his hand to help her out, but instead she just laughed and pulled him into the stuffy store room with her. They stood face to face in the small room for a moment, their noses barely inches apart.  
"Fascinating." She whispered quietly to him, never breaking their eye contact. Copia shuffled awkwardly on the spot. Of all the ways he had been described by the sisters, fascinating was not one of them.  
He was certainly popular in the bedroom and recieved many compliments.  
"What is?" His voice broke a little when she leaned in a little closer.  
"You're... you're hardly affected by my power!" She smiled.  
"Power..? Wait a minute... you're the witch from last night!!" He jumped back and crashed over a mop bucket, causing it to knock down stacked up rolls of toilet paper. Lucifera laughed and helped him up.  
"I'm no witch! I'm a Succubus!"  
Copia dusted down his jacket and messily kicked the toilet rolls to one side.  
"Ah, I've never met a real Succubus before..." he trembled a little bit as she moved even closer to him.  
"Well here I am, real life in the flesh. Now what should I do with you, Cardinal?" Lucifera purred. Copia gulped back and hid his face in his hands.  
"Dont kill me. Dont eat me! Please!" He begged her.  
Suddenly she laughed and hung back against the closed door.  
"Really? Nothing? You really arent affected, are you! Oh! And dont worry I wont kill you. I was just trying to see if youd break."

Opening the door she peeked outside and when she saw the empty corridor she stepped outside. And a hesitant Copia followed behind.  
"Well Copia, I do believe this is a first for me. It's a refreshing change really. I must get going... but we will meet again. I just know it."


	3. I dont believe you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia cant get Lucifera off his mind.

Uneffected by Succubus power? Copia supposed that was a good thing. But if he wasnt affected by her then why was she all he could think about for the rest of the week? Maybe it was because meeting her unconventionally in a cupboard was the most interesting thing that had happened to him so far. Every sister that passed him in the halls he had looked up to see if it was Lucy.  
Every sister that suggested they meet in the evenings, he had turned them down because Lucy was on his mind. 

That following Friday afternoon he stood poking his fingers through the bars of the rat cages in the pet store. He really wanted one of his own, and now he was a ritual hand he would have lots of free time to care for one between set rehearsals.  
"Hey look who it is." A voice spoke softly behind him, making him jump. He hadn't heard the little bell ring to alert somebody else come into the pet store.   
Lucifera stood with a dazzling smile as she patted Copias shoulder and joined him looking at the rats.   
"This one is nice." She added, pointing out a little brown one.   
"That's Snookie" copia smiled. "Shes my favourite too."  
"Hey Copia... I was meaning to say thank you for the other day. You could've told them where I was hiding but you didnt. That was really good of you and for that I'm so grateful."   
Copia shrugged as if it was nothing.   
"Why were they chasing you anyway?" He asked.   
Lucifera turned to look around the pet store, seeing only the store assistant as the only other person in the place. She lowered her voice.   
"Well you know my powers...? It sends men into a sort of... trance. A hypnotic state. They become totally obsessed with me. I'm usually so careful not to be in close proximity of the ministrys halls but... I got spotted." She sighed out loud and looked puzzled when Copia didnt believe her. "You dont believe me?"  
Copia laughed back and shook his head.   
"I dont believe you." He replied.   
Lucifera thought for a moment and then smirked.   
"Okay... I'll prove it. Watch this." 

She walked up to the counter and almost immediately the store employee became transfixed. A white dazzling glow radiated off Lucifera, so bright was her power that Copia shielded his eyes.   
The employee wanted nothing more than to be with this woman. He walked towards her, coming closer and locking his lips with hers, his hands starting to search her body.   
Suddenly she clicked her fingers and the employee collapsed to the floor. 

"You killed him!" Copia exclaimed and ran over to the man on the floor.   
"Nah... if I'd killed him he would be a pile of burning ashes by now. Hes just unconscious... hes not the man I was sent here for." She said nonchalantly, stepping over the body and walking behind the counter to erase the last 20 minutes of CCTV.   
"... so who were you sent here for?" Copia asked nervously.   
"Not you." She winked and walked back. "But I should get out of here before someone else sees me. You believe me now?"   
Copia nodded and walked with her to the door, looking back at the man on the floor apologetically. 

A short while later they found themselves walking down a side street away from the main town area. It was a rural place where the ministry would be undisturbed, on top of dangerous cliffs that were difficult to drive on.   
"Where are we going?" Copia asked her after a period of comfortable silence.   
"Nowhere in particular. Just somewhere quiet." She sighed.   
She had never had a friend before. She wasnt sure how humans interacted with one another other than sex.   
Eventually they arrived at a grassy bank area and they sat down. She began making a daisy chain and Copia picked a few for her to add to it. They started chatting about ministry life as she made it,   
How Copia felt about his role and what he did in his free time. He was amazed that she had surprisingly nothing much to say.   
"I only come up here when I'm summomed" she explained and hung the finished daisy chain around Copias shoulders. He smiled and pulled a pose as if he was modelling the new accessory.  
"I've never been given flowers before!" He laughed.   
"Me neither." she replied and laid down to enjoy the feeling of the sun on her porcelain skin.   
Copia copied the action and laid next to her, being careful not to squash the daisy chain.

"So who summoned you to be here now?" He asked her.   
"Heh... well this morning I was summoned, but as of this afternoon I'm rebelling. Decided to come and see the world outside the ministry for myself."   
Copia thought for a moment.  
"And you happened to explore the pet store and bump into me?" He smirked.   
A slight colour of blush appeared accross her cheeks.   
"Well... I might have followed you." She admitted and rolled over onto her side to face Copia.   
"You're interesting. You're special. You're... somebody I can actually have a conversation with."   
She smiled at him as his gaze met hers. "Will you be my friend?" She asked quietly.   
"Only if you'll be mine." Was Copias reply.


	4. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia decides to surprise his new friend Lucifera the next time they meet.

They talked for a while, about every topic like they had been friends for years. Copia was telling her about how he grew up in the ministry after being abandoned as a baby, and that he was taken in by Imperator. Lucy smiled politely as if she had heard this story before. She knew things, things that Copia would not yet understand but come to know in time. A feeling of resentment filled her chest at the mention of Sister Imperators name although she knew that Imperator needed Nihil more than she did.   
The trouble was, a Succubus feels every emotion so strongly it was impossible for her face to remain neutral.  
"Copia i am sorry, I need to go now." Lucy said suddenly in the middle of the conversation. She avoided eye contact and stood up quickly.  
Copias face dropped.   
"Im not trying to be rude it's just... I'm being summoned and it's my duty. But I want to see you again. This has been the most fun." She smiled. She took his hands firmly in hers to show she was being sincere when she said she wanted to see him again.   
"Meet me for Dinner?" He asked suddenly without thinking.   
Her face lit up. Nobody had ever asked her to dinner before!   
"Depends what's on the menu. Succubi like to eat the souls of children. And we drink the blood of virgins. Know any restaurants like that?" she smiled wickedly. "I'm joking!" she added quickly seeing Copias horrified face. "Dinner sounds wonderful. I'll meet you here at 7."  
And just like that, she was gone. A fog circulated the area where she was stood and then dissipated into the air, taking Lucy with it.   
Copia began his walk back towards the ministry, walking through the town. The only evidence that Lucy had spent the afternoon with him was the crowd around the door to the pet store as the employee sat shaking on the ground with a coffee and a blanket over his shoulders, trying to explain what had happened to the paramedics.   
Copia smirked, clearly the passers by didnt believe his claims that he survived the kiss of death. 

Some time later that evening Copia watched the clock. He would set off to the meeting place soon, now officially their spot. He decided that a restaurant wouldn't be as fun as she might have thought, due to a lot of people being around. He picked up a blanket and began his walk.   
"Hey Handsome." A familiar sister of sin smiled as she spotted him walking through the ministry wearing a rather good looking suit. "I haven't seen you around lately. Can I see you tonight?" She winked and her fingers ran over the brim of his hat as she leaned in for a kiss.  
"Errr, not tonight Sabrina, I'm sorry. I've got to go." He replied and tried to hurry past the confused sister. He had never turned her down before without an explanation. Although he didnt really owe her one, it wasn't like they were in a proper relationship. Sabrina however was his favourite sister, they spent a lot of fun nights together. Were they making love? Not quite. Passionate sex was closer to the truth.

Copia felt a little guilty for letting Sabrina down again, but he was sure she would go find another Cardinal or a ghoul to hook up with tonight. He wasnt even jealous, that was just Ministry life. Sabrina was more like his girlfriend than the others.   
There was only one woman on his mind now, and that was Lucifera. 

~~~~~

Lucifera put her heels back on and smoothed down her hair with her fingertips as Papa I watched her silently from his bed. He knew that he wouldnt get to see her much anymore, not now the initiation of his younger brother Papa II was due. She would belong to him at the end of this year. He knew she had already started sleeping with Papa II, because he had told him so. The candle was exchanged just a few nights ago and Papa ii didnt hesitate to brag.   
"Well Primo, pleasure as always." Lucifera winked. Papa I smiled back. She was in tune with his desires, he didnt need to talk to her. He had no intention of chatting. She was there for his pleasure and that was what he got. 

~~~~~

Copia grinned as Lucifera tapped him on the shoulder like she had snuck up behind him again.  
She smiled brightly when she saw the picnic Copia had set up for them where they were sat earlier.   
"I thought a restaurant would be too public for you - with your powers and everything - So I hope this will be just as nice."   
He grinned. He felt like he had really outdone himself.   
"Its perfect! I love it!" Luciferas eyes began to water at the thoughtful gesture as they both sat down on the blanket. Copia passed her a sandwich and smiled.   
"You said earlier that nobody had ever bought you flowers before so... Ta-da!" He produced a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to her as she gasped. Nobody had ever treated her this way before. Nobody ever saw her as a person. She felt her heart flutter at the kindness from her new friend. Lucifera looked into his mind to see what he wanted, trying to search for the real reason he was so kind to her. She didnt trust in true kindness without a deeper intention. 

Copia liked it when she smiled. It made him smile inside.   
It's not that he didnt like the sisters of sin back at the ministry, it's just that he felt misunderstood there. A late night hook up was all they ever came to him for. Copia was famous for his large sized assets and various talents when it came to the bedroom: He was handsome, naturally intelligent without even touching a book, and physically very fit which also made him extremely popular with all the ladies of the clergy. Not to mention that everyone was certain he would become a Nameless Ghoul. That gave him an almost royalty status amongst the other Cardinals. Not anymore. He wondered if they would still like him now he was just a ritual hand. He could, and did have whoever he wanted in that ministry. But this angel in front of him, she wanted friendship. She wanted to actually listen to him, spend time with him. And Lucifera knew exactly how he felt. 

"We are the same, you and me." She smiled at his boyish innocence.   
"How do you mean?" Copia asked as he opened a flask of tea and poured it into two cups. He was so comfortable in the silent pauses where she was reading his mind that he didnt even notice.   
"We both feel invisible, even when we are surrounded by people. Like they can only see what's on the outside, not what's on the inside."   
She sighed at her reality. Maybe Hell was the only reality she could have. She hadn't felt as noticed as when she was with Nihil just over 50 years ago. Even then, Nihil wasnt immune to her powers like Copia was. Nihil wanted her physically every chance he could get. She wanted him too. 

But now, after all those years she found herself growing affectionate for a man she barely knew, Yet she already knew better than anybody else on Earth. 

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" Lucifera asked him. She knew he hadn't. She could see into his soul, but she wanted to hear the reply directly from him.   
"I think so, yeah." Copia replied, picturing Sister Sabrina in his bed time and time again. He was physically attracted to her the most. She had thick chocolate coloured curly hair down her back, bronzed skin and hazel eyes. She was a far difference from Lucifera.   
Sabrina was sexy, she was curvy and radiant.   
"I said love. Not lust!" Lucifera giggled at his visualization.  
"Theres a difference?" Copia asked with a smirk, still picturing Sabrina stood at his doorway in her black silk nightgown and red lingerie and heels. 

She didnt know how to respond to that. Love wasnt something that could be explained or described if it had never been felt before.   
She leaned onto his shoulder and stayed quiet as they watched the sunset together. 

As the evening drew a little cooler, Copia wrapped her in his coat and held her close. She smelled sweet and floral, her hair felt soft and silky on his cheek.   
"This has been the best night of my life." She said softly as both of them yawned too many times to ignore. They knew it was getting late but neither wanted to leave. Eventually they had to accept that it was getting too cold and too late to stay there.  
"Well I would offer to walk you home safe but... I cant do the vanishing 'poof' thing." Copia gestured with his hands causing her to laugh.   
"That's perfectly understandable. Until the next time, Cardinal Copia."


	5. The chosen one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil is furious with Lucifera for spending the day with Cardinal Copia.

Lucifera knelt before her master and fluttered her lashes.   
"Oh Look at that face! How can I ever stay mad at you?" Lucifer laughed and fallen angels around him laughed too. "Rise, sweet child."  
Obediently Lucifera stood up and followed his beckoning finger.   
Fires crackled all around them, as dark hooded figures walked slowly behind her, heads hung low so they didnt make eye contact.   
"Take her away."   
Suddenly the hooded figures grabbed Lucifera and pushed her into a cage with bars of solidified lava and pulled it up before their King. He leaned his elbow on the arm rest of his throne and clicked his fingers for a goblet of wine to be brought to him.  
"Please No!" Lucifera screamed and kicked with no use.   
Lucifer just sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched her try to teleport out. When that didnt work she turned to a hooded figure and attempted to project her aura onto him to trick him into letting her free.  
"It's no use my dear your powers are nullified within those bars." Lucifer laughed. Lucifera kicked and screamed some more before a bolt of electricity from her masters fingertip paralysed her temporarily.   
"Listen to me, Eve. You are here to serve the highest leaders of the clergy. Then you come straight back to me, yes? Now imagine my surprise when I heard you willingly captivated the mind of a mere Ritual Hand!"   
He spoke in a low growl when he said the title of the profession.   
Lucifera shook her head.   
"Its not like that! Hes different!"  
She had given up kicking in hope of freedom and was now knelt down with her face against the bars looking out.   
"OH HE'S DIFFERENT!" Lucifer cried loudly, all his angels sniggered and cheered along like it was a show.   
"Pray tell my dear how is this Ritual Hand different?" 

Suddenly the Greater Eve flashed a wicked grin and licked her lips.  
"He is immune. Copia is the one you want." 

~~~~~

Copia sat at the table and laughed along with the other Cardinals rude jokes. He even told a few of his own which caused more roars of laughter to fill the room, leaving Papa I looking very unimpressed. Even Sister Imperator was laughing.   
Somehow the life of a ritual hand didnt seem as bad.   
He felt accepted by a group of people who were now and would remain his family. That was all he craved.   
Whilst the other Cardinals would go home for the summer, the orphaned Cardinal Copia would be left to make his own entertainment. He subsequently discovered that the emptied Ministry halls were perfect for tricycles.   
He would also be encouraged by an irritated Papa Nihil to assist Sister Imperator with odd duties to keep him out of trouble, thus forming that special favourite bond between them. But something was always missing. A home, a family, to be loved unconditionally. Somebody to think he was special.   
As he thought about this he doodled little pictures of rats on some paper. He wondered if they felt the same way as him. Considered vermin by some, spreaders of plague and diseases. Just like members of the Satanic church to the Catholics. Yet rats were just misunderstood little animals that were surprisingly very intelligent and affectionate.   
He wanted to give them a home with him.

~~~~

"He is the one?" Lucifer pondered over to his beautiful creation in the cage. He had assumed that when this time came the immune one would be a Nameless Ghoul. How disappointing.  
She nodded.  
"He is the chosen one. Hes immune to my power, just like you said he would be."  
The Devil grinned. The very child he formed to break apart Lucifera and Nihil was the same man Lucifera would cross paths with 25 years later. It was perfect. An evil laugh filled the room.  
"Then, my dear little Eve you have succeeded in your task. He is not to know of his fate am I clear?"   
Lucifera nodded and the bars of the cage turned to dust allowing her to break free at last.


	6. The chosen one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil is furious with Lucifera for spending the day with Cardinal Copia.

Lucifera knelt before her master and fluttered her lashes.   
"Oh Look at that face! How can I ever stay mad at you?" Lucifer laughed and fallen angels around him laughed too. "Rise, sweet child."  
Obediently Lucifera stood up and followed his beckoning finger.   
Fires crackled all around them, as dark hooded figures walked slowly behind her, heads hung low so they didnt make eye contact.   
"Take her away."   
Suddenly the hooded figures grabbed Lucifera and pushed her into a cage with bars of solidified lava and pulled it up before their King. He leaned his elbow on the arm rest of his throne and clicked his fingers for a goblet of wine to be brought to him.  
"Please No!" Lucifera screamed and kicked with no use.   
Lucifer just sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched her try to teleport out. When that didnt work she turned to a hooded figure and attempted to project her aura onto him to trick him into letting her free.  
"It's no use my dear your powers are nullified within those bars." Lucifer laughed. Lucifera kicked and screamed some more before a bolt of electricity from her masters fingertip paralysed her temporarily.   
"Listen to me, Eve. You are here to serve the highest leaders of the clergy. Then you come straight back to me, yes? Now imagine my surprise when I heard you willingly captivated the mind of a mere Ritual Hand!"   
He spoke in a low growl when he said the title of the profession.   
Lucifera shook her head.   
"Its not like that! Hes different!"  
She had given up kicking in hope of freedom and was now knelt down with her face against the bars looking out.   
"OH HE'S DIFFERENT!" Lucifer cried loudly, all his angels sniggered and cheered along like it was a show.   
"Pray tell my dear how is this Ritual Hand different?" 

Suddenly the Greater Eve flashed a wicked grin and licked her lips.  
"He is immune. Copia is the one you want." 

~~~~~

Copia sat at the table and laughed along with the other Cardinals rude jokes. He even told a few of his own which caused more roars of laughter to fill the room, leaving Papa I looking very unimpressed. Even Sister Imperator was laughing.   
Somehow the life of a ritual hand didnt seem as bad.   
He felt accepted by a group of people who were now and would remain his family. That was all he craved.   
Whilst the other Cardinals would go home for the summer, the orphaned Cardinal Copia would be left to make his own entertainment. He subsequently discovered that the emptied Ministry halls were perfect for tricycles.   
He would also be encouraged by an irritated Papa Nihil to assist Sister Imperator with odd duties to keep him out of trouble, thus forming that special favourite bond between them. But something was always missing. A home, a family, to be loved unconditionally. Somebody to think he was special.   
As he thought about this he doodled little pictures of rats on some paper. He wondered if they felt the same way as him. Considered vermin by some, spreaders of plague and diseases. Just like members of the Satanic church to the Catholics. Yet rats were just misunderstood little animals that were surprisingly very intelligent and affectionate.   
He wanted to give them a home with him.

~~~~

"He is the one?" Lucifer pondered over to his beautiful creation in the cage. He had assumed that when this time came the immune one would be a Nameless Ghoul. How disappointing.  
She nodded.  
"He is the chosen one. Hes immune to my power, just like you said he would be."  
The Devil grinned. The very child he formed to break apart Lucifera and Nihil was the same man Lucifera would cross paths with 25 years later. It was perfect. An evil laugh filled the room.  
"Then, my dear little Eve you have succeeded in your task. He is not to know of his fate am I clear?"   
Lucifera nodded and the bars of the cage turned to dust allowing her to break free at last.


	7. The Initiation of Papa Emeritus the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the time has come for Papa ii to take over as head of the clergy.  
> Lucifera thinks of somebody else

Emeritus the Second steadied his nerves, downing a small glass of whisky before Lucifera came to visit him.Although they had been sleeping together for the past month now, Lucifera had not yet had the go ahead to officially make him a Papa, until today. His time had come, he was to take over from the first of the Emeritus brothers. He was about to have his rotting soul ripped from his body. 

He smiled nervously as beautiful demon locked the door behind her and walked toward him. 

"Will it hurt?" He asked as she walked closer. She gave a sympathetic smile and nodded.  
"Oh yes. You'll be in agonizing pain." She replied. It didnt matter what she said. Her magnetic aura already had him captured and under her spell. Whether she had said it would kill him it wouldnt matter. He wanted her badly.

Today he was wearing a plain white shirt that was already unbuttoned at the collar, even before Lucifera had begun to unbutton the rest for him. His chest was warm and she could feel the pace of his heartbeat quickening at her touch. She next moved down to his belt, sliding it off easily and letting it fall to the ground with a clunk.  
She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his lips. His arms closed tightly around her waist and she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Whereas Papa Nihil was eager to please her, and Papa 1 expected her to just bend over and do her job, Papa 2 waited patiently for her lead.  
"To the bed?" He asked as she hung into his muscular body.  
"If you wish, Papa." She replied. He liked the sound of 'Papa' as his title now. It sounded important. It sounded sexy and powerful.  
Carrying her over to the bed he gently sat down and hitched up her skirt, feeling her warm wet pussy ready for him. He dipped a few fingers inside and winked at her. Lucifera was facing him with her legs still wrapped around his waist. She pulled herself up on his lap and felt his erection growing for her. 

The familiar tingle of excitement rushed through his body and her hand on the back of his neck pulled him closer. It felt oddly romantic. She gently rocked her hips as she lowered herself onto him, hearing him exhale with satisfaction. He would make a fine Papa, and she already looked forward to serving him.

He still held onto her tightly, holding her waist to support her as she moved up and down.  
He decided that he liked her on top. He could admire her from up there.  
She bent forward and kissed him again as she moved, feeling his thin moustache brush over her top lip. She imagined that it must be what it's like to kiss Cardinal Copia. Suddenly an electric feeling in her body made her moan out loud. Just thinking about Copia in that way made her loose herself for a moment, gasping with pleasure.  
She almost missed the audable cues that it was time to reach in and claim the soul of Papa II.  
"Oh Lucifera! Keep going I'm about to..."

He suddenly yepled out loud, the roar of pain could be heard through the walls as he collapsed backwards onto the bed. Luciferas transformed long and sharp claws pierced through his ribcage and gripped onto his life. She dragged it out, getting off Papas lap and quickly opening a portal.  
Papa sputtered and sat up, feeling his body as cold as ice. He clutched at his chest to try and stop any bleeding, but looked down in shock when he saw there was nothing wrong with him. His chest was perfectly clear, and Lucifera was gone.

~~~~~

The new Papa Emeritus was magnificently dressed for his ceremony that evening.  
"Wow! Look at you!" Sister Imperator gasped when she saw him walk into the Ministry church wearing silk black robes with accents of green and silver. His face paint was perfectly applied and his hat stood proudly on his head.  
"Did everything go... smoothly this afternoon?" She asked as she handed him a Grucifix staff.  
"I thought I'd died. But yes, thank you Sister." He replied awkwardly. He hadn't known that the head sister knew of Luciferas work.  
Of course she knew. She knew everything... well almost everything. She didnt exactly know what Lucifera looked like, but she was very much aware of how initiation came about. She almost resented hearing her name. The other woman, the one whose name brought a smirk to old Papa Nihils face remembering the glory days.  
"Ha, well a part of you certainly did die when your soul was taken. Now - go join your Father at the front, the ceremony will begin shortly. And dont be nervous... you'll do great."

~~~~~

A loud knock on the door made Cardinal Copia jump.  
"Errr.. just a minute." He called. He was in the middle of getting dressed ready for the Ceremony.  
Everybody was expected to attend.  
He gasped when he opened the door and saw his new found friend Lucifera.  
"Oh! Lucy, come in." He gestured. "I'm actually just about to go out. It's the..."  
"Ceremonial initiation if the Second Papa Emeritus. I know." She interrupted and she walked into his room, noticing him fiddling about with a bowtie he was trying to put on.  
She seemed to be acting a little absent in herself. The truth was she was thinking about what her master in hell had said. The devil knew that Copia would be the one to break the thousand year bloodline of Papas in years to come. What he planned to do about this, Lucifera was yet to know. All she knew is that he was the chosen one, and Copia was not to know of this fact.  
"Yes exactly. Are you going?" He asked her and she shook her head, walking up to him. His arms dropped to his sides as she perfectly tied the bow tie for him and gave a smile.  
"There. You look..." suddenly she lost her words. At the close proximity their eyes met again, she thought about what she had imagined when she was with Papa 2.  
Her emotions were strong.  
Just looking at his face made her wonder if that's what other men saw when they looked at her. The unbelievably strong urge to kiss him, to feel his lips touching hers.  
"What? Do I have something on my moustache?" Copia asked as she stood staring at his mouth. Suddenly she pulled him in, locking her lips with his. For a brief moment Copia kissed her back, then pushed her away quickly and jumped back the way he did the first time they'd met in the store room.  
'Lucy!? I thought we were friends! All this time you wanted to kill me?!" He shouted and stepped futher back from her in fright.  
She shook her head and clasped her mouth in her hand.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Copia! I didnt mean to frighten you, I wasnt trying to kill you. I thought... I mean it was just a kiss!"  
She didnt know how she felt now other than feeling she had ruined the whole friendship. "I would never kill anybody, Especially not you. I'm not that kind of girl."  
Copia looked at her suspiciously.  
"I thought you were a Succubus?" He quizzed her, keeping his distance in case this was a trick. Although he supposed that if killing him was her intention, she could've easily done it when they were laying in the sun together on the grassy bank. 

Lucifera sighed and nodded. The word Succubus sounded like a derogatory insult coming from him.  
"I am a Succubus, but I'm different. Im not how you think. I'm... I'm the Greater Eve. My name is Lucifera... meaning Lucifer... get it? I am HIS."  
She felt like she was wearing imaginary handcuffs and Copia held the key. The power was in his hands now. She could confess no further. 

He slowly stepped forwards.  
"I'm not your rebellious experiment " he frowned. Even if she was who she said she was, why would she defy the very lord of the underworld for him? She shook her head again.  
"Never Copia."  
He took another step forwards and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Something about the way that she looked made him believe her.  
"What would you want with me then?" He asked. Surely being the Greater Eve of the devil meant that she shouldn't even be here with him. 

"I... I..." she began, looking up at his face again. This wasnt lust. This was something else she had felt only once before. There was an empty space in her body where her heart should be, but somehow she could feel it aching inside her. This was... she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.  
"I love you."


	8. The moment we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifera confessed her affections for Copia.

"I love you"

Copia looked awkwardly shocked. Nobody had said that to him before.  
He wandered if she was telling him the the truth.  
He looked at the Succubus who had now sat herself down on the edge of his bed as she fiddled about with her hands on her lap and her knees pressed together awkwardly. She was telling the truth, he could tell.  
"You love me? How?" He asked. She looked up and nodded.  
"I didn't mean to, I just wanted a friend. But you're so kind and perfect... I couldn't help falling for you." 

"You dont really know me." He added with a frown.  
Lucifera knew everything about him already. She had been in his mind. She knew secrets that he had never told anybody.

He grinned happily, and tried to hide it by turning around but he failed. The truth was that he had found himself really liking her too, but tried to remind himself that she was a demon and there could never be anything between them. 

"Remember the day you made that daisy chain? You told me that nobody had ever brought you flowers before, and in that moment I knew I wanted to be the first one to bring you flowers. I realised that I was falling for you. It's why I asked you to dinner that night." 

He had finally admitted how he felt to her, and smiled when he saw her eyes light up at his confession. Her lovely kind eyes. He walked over and held out his hand.  
"You're so cold!" He exclaimed concerningly when he felt her touch.  
"My heart is... I mean I dont have... theres no..."  
She panicked at the wording, wandering if telling him would put him off her. He didnt care. He put her hand in his, bringing it up to his chest so she could feel his heart.  
"Then mine will beat for the both of us." He smiled.  
It felt so natural to be with her.  
He pulled her up and held her close.  
"Anywhere is colder than hell." she joked, causing him to laugh out loud.  
And when he finally kissed her it was like time stopped around them. He forgot what she was, only knowing who she is when she was with him. 

"You should go." Lucifera broke the kiss suddenly. "The ceremony starts soon."  
Copia shook his head and took off the restrictive bow tie. Everyone being at the ceremony would mean the dormitory rooms for the Cardinals would be empty for an hour.  
Privacy like this was hard to come by in the ministry. Each of their four poster beds had curtains around them for when sisters stopped by to visit, but it never felt private enough. Everybody knew what was happening. Nobody cared. Sometimes they joined in. But intimacy was a concept not known in the rooms. 

"I share a room with 5 others. Being alone is a luxury." He smiled and brushed her hair behind one ear before leaning in for another kiss. His hand lingered on her cheek, and stroked through her hair. He hoped that this would be the first time of many. 

~~~~~

"Well today has been a huge success!" Lucifer announced when his favourite Eve returned to him. He held the soul of the new Papa Emeritus II in his hand and smiled, idly tossing it in the air and catching it again like a ball.  
Lucifera smiled humbly.  
"...and I'm sure it was his pleasure! Well done my Eve." He added, pulling Lucifera to him and stroking her arm with a smile.  
"Thank you Father"  
She said triumphantly. Suddenly his face dropped into an evil smile.  
"Its strange though... do you know who didnt make it to the Ceremony? The chosen one! What are the odds of that! You don't happen to know where he might have been do you?" He asked, his grip tightening on her arm causing discomfort.  
"No sir" Lucifera lied.  
Satan sighed and rolled his eyes.  
He let go and pushed her back.  
"Very well, let's play it your way."

~~~~~  
"Great ceremony, huh?" Sister Sabrina padded into the room.  
She had looked around hoping to sit next to Copia, but when she couldnt spot him she sat with some other sisters.  
"Oh yeah it was great" replied Copia looking up at her from his bed. She removed her veil the way she always did, letting the thick chocolate curls fall down her back. She eyed him suspiciously.  
"You didnt go did you." she raised her thick defined eyebrows. They were so expressive.  
Copia shook his head.  
"Thank Satan your Imperators favourite, otherwise you would be in huge trouble." Sabrina sighed, sitting on his bed. She felt disappointed, usually Copia would be running his hands down her curves by now. Instead he stayed in his bed and watched her.  
"What did you do instead that was more important than welcoming in the next era of the Ghost mission?" She asked in a low and seductive tone and leaned forward toward him.  
"I dont want this anymore." Copia sighed and looked at her sympathetically.   
"You dont want Ghost anymore?! You cant leave the church!" She exclaimed and Copia shook his head.   
"No, I meant... this. Us. I dont want to do this anymore Sabrina I'm sorry." He whispered and looked away from her eyes. She knew there would be other sisters besides her, nobody was exclusive in this ministry. But she also knew she was his favourite.  
"Not at all? I dont mind if you have another favourite sister but I'd still like to see you from time to time."  
She knelt up, trying to make herself look sexier to him. She was very sexy to him, but that was not enough anymore.  
"Oh Sabby I'm sorry. You know I like you a lot but I've met somebody else." He admitted and hated to see the disappointed look in her hazel eyes.  
"Who?" She asked. "Is it Regina?" She knew he also enjoyed nights with Sister Regina.  
"No it's not Regina."  
"Sister Eleanor then?"  
"No not Eleanor either. I promise you wont know her." He sighed.  
Sabrina's eyes widened.  
"Its that red headed girl from the diner in town isnt it! Copia, shes not from the Ministry! Its forbidden! It's dangerous to being a pure soul here!"

Copia shook his head, remembering the time he had fucked the pretty diner waitress on the table after opening hours.  
"Its not the girl from the diner. She is from here, shes not a pure soul. Its just shes... shy. You wont know her."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
"Fine dont tell me then. Suit yourself."  
She got up off the bed, replacing her veil and walking out of the room.


	9. Sister Eleanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Emeritus ii plans his tour.  
> Sister eleanor talks to Cardinal Copia

Papa 2 stood proudly at the counter surrounded by sisters of sin. Young and older sisters flocked to his side now he was officially in power.  
He liked it. He liked the attention.  
He felt like he could do anything now. He could go anywhere in the world!  
His first stop was the diner in town. 

"So what, you're like... a satanic popstar or something?" A high pitched waitress raised her finely shaped eyebrow. She snapped her bubblegum and looked less than impressed.  
"Popstar?!" A sister of sin scoffed quietly behind Papa.  
"I'm the Dark Pope!" Papa looked offended at the lack of recognition outside his ministry. More people should know about the Ghost Mission.  
"So like... a POPEstar then yeah?" She mused and snapped her bubblegum again, proud of her quick wit. "Listen hon I dont care who ya say you are, but if you wanna order food, I'd order soon 'cause kitchen is closin' in half hour." 

~~~~~~

"Pope-star she said!" Papa recalled his afternoon to Sister Imperator.  
Imperator giggled at this.  
"Its a great title Papa. Suits you! Have you thought about where you might like to tour next year?" She asked and jotted a few notes down on a pad at her desk. 

Of course he had. Hed been thinking about the possibilities since he was old enough to know what the possibilities were. He wanted to travel everywhere he could.  
He pictured big cities, neon lights. Thousands upon thousands of people all wandering around looking for a reason to be living. He could give it to them. He pictured busy casinos, giant hotels that were open 24/7. Arenas full of pure souls just waiting for him to show them the way. Live rituals that dazzled the audiences. He pictured taking his favourite sisters with him, recruiting more along the way.  
And Lucifera would of course go too.  
"Vegas." He announced.  
Sister Imperator looked up in stunned silence.  
"I mean... it's not a terrible idea..." She smiled. "I'll think about it and see what I can do." 

~~~~~

Cardinal Copia wondered when he might see Lucifera again. A few days had passed with no sign of her. Maybe this was his life now.  
He would wait for her forever if it took that long. 

Sitting back on a swing bench in the ministry courtyard he closed his eyes and wondered if the way he felt was just her hypnotic spell or his own free will.  
He settled on free will. Why would the concubine of Satan want to capture his soul when she had the actual dark lord at her fingertips?  
This was real love, he concluded. There was no other reason she would want him.

"Hey Copia."  
He opened his eyes and smiled as Sister Eleanor joined him on the swing bench. She tucked her foot up under her and opened a leather bound book. Inside was various symbols and their meanings. And then out fell a bag of weed.  
She quickly scooped it up and smirked.  
"Wanna share?" She asked. Copia shrugged. Why not?  
As she rolled one up he stared at her. He had slept with Eleanor more than a few times, she was free spirited and willing to sneak out with him to a club or a bar They'd first slept together on the hood of sister Imperators prized motor in the early hours of the morning after a drunken night out. He would've liked to be with Eleanor, but Eleanor would never have committed to him. No other sister could make him feel as alive as she did. Other than being on the rebellious side, she was strong willed and highly intelligent, qualities that Copia admired. 

She brought the joint to her lips and inhaled, before passing it to him.  
"So then" she exhaled. "Who's this new girl?"  
This made Copia choke on the smoke as he inhaled. The taste hit the back of his throat sharply.  
"News travels fast doesnt it." He spluttered.  
"Like a plague" she agreed.  
Copia sighed and passed the spliff back to her.  
"Just a sister. Shes shy so..."  
"Yeah you're lying." Eleanor interrupted. "You gave the same story to Sabrina."  
Copia felt suddenly guilty. He didnt really know what to say. The sister smudged the spliff out on the back of the seat and tucked it under her veil for later before turning to face Copia.  
"Listen baby, I've heard stories. Sisters are talking, and before long it'll get to Imperator. Gossip cant be contained and if you have a forbidden lover, a pure soul here in the ministry there will be serious consequences. She will be sniffed out by the ghouls like a dog with a bone. Do I have to remind you what happened when we were kids? That poor girl, such a pretty waste."  
She shook her head.  
"Like I've told Sabby, shes not a pure soul. Shes... shes from a different ministry."  
He hoped that would be believable.  
Eleanor wasnt easily fooled.  
"You havent been anywhere." She frowned. "Why wont you just tell me, baby? Why lie?" 

He sighed. It would come out eventually.  
"Okay fine. Shes... a Succubus." 

Eleanor laughed. "I doubt that Copia you're still alive."  
"That's the truth I swear! She loves me, she wouldnt kill me."  
"An ex demon then? Did you do a spell to turn her?" She asked. It's been done before, as mentioned in the stories they were told as kids.  
"No, full demon."  
"Wow." The sister sighed and supposed she would have to accept his explanation. "The Cardinal and his forbidden demon lover. That's quite the story."  
She got up and smiled.  
"I'm sorry Eleanor." Copia said quietly, wondering if she would be upset. She shook her head with a reassuring smile.  
"I'm happy if you're happy. Besides, I'm sleeping with Papa Emeritus 2 now. TOTAL Daddy. Word on the street is hes choosing me to go on the tour with him."  
Copia laughed. Of course she was!  
"Thats amazing Ellie, I'm happy for you too."


	10. Shes not real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa ii doesnt know what Lucifera is meant for so he asks his older brother.  
> He learns of her purpose.
> 
> Meanwhile Copia waits for her in a chapel room.

A shower of kisses hit Luciferas neck and she giggled sweetly, the way she was supposed to. It was a passionate affection that she was slowly getting used to again since Nihil.   
Hands clawed through her hair as she rocked backward and forward again with her hips.   
"You are the best" He growled, running his tongue over her nipples. "I'm so glad you're mine." Something about that made her feel strange. Like it wasnt quite right. But the truth was she was his now.   
He then pulled her down onto the bed and turned her on her back. Her pretty face looking back up at him like he was a god.   
No - a pope star.   
Papa Emeritus II grinned and pushed himself back inside her, moaning loudly. She was all his whenever he pleased and she couldnt say no or make an excuse. He liked that power. He wanted to see how far the boundaries went.   
He pinched at her skin and nipped with his teeth. She winced a little but just smiled and winked, always so accepting and always willing.  
He bit a little harder. The sisters in the ministry would've reluctanty protested by now, not wanting to offend their new Papa by asking him not to break their skin but not being able to stand the pain.   
Lucifera felt the pain but she welcomed him. Whatever he wanted to do with her she was born to accept.   
Papa wasnt sure what he was expecting her to do. He wanted some kind of reaction from his biting.  
"Do you like it when I do that to you?" He asked, pulling out of her for a few moments but stroking himself over her instead.   
"Whatever you want to do with me Papa, I love it." she grinned. It wasnt really a satisfying answer but he wasnt bothered.   
He knelt over her, rubbing himself until he came. Hot cum ran down her stomach and she smiled again.   
"You can go now." He said and rolled over off the bed to clean himself up.   
Lucifera nodded with a smile and picked up her clothing. 

~~~ 

Copia collected all the empty beer bottles in a recycling basket in a small worship room off the side of the ministry. Nobody ever came in here to worship and copia thought it as a waste of a perfectly good space. The only time anyone ever came in here was to either hook up or hang out away from the leaders. Occasionally it was used to practise some unauthorised magic.  
Summoning vengeful spirits was heavily discouraged due to the insurance companies not covering damage caused by poltergeist, the ministries children naturally took an interest. Now at 25 years old, most of the sisters and Cardinals in his classes had grown out of wanting to mess around with Ouija boards and scrying mirrors. They preferred the latin books and blood filled offerings to small wooden planchettes.

Copia waited patiently.  
"My love!" Lucifera cried and ran into the arms of her man. He hugged her tightly, letting go only to kiss her sweet lips.   
"I hoped you'd come." He smiled.

~~~

The middle child of the Papa Emeritus brothers knocked on the door of his recent predecessors office.   
"Brother. Fratello, how nice to see you." Papa I stood up when he saw Papa II walk in. "Come va?"   
"Grande, grazie" Papa II replied and took a seat opposite the desk.   
"Ahh Bene, Bene"   
A small silence came next, neither brother knowing what to say. 

"About Lucifera..." Papa II eventually said, capturing the attention of his brother. "I wanted to ask you... what is her purpose? Why do we have her?"   
Papa I was intrigued by the way his brother questioned her.   
"You dont like her?" He asked.   
"Oh no, of course I like her. Shes great. But... I can have any of the sisters here so why do we get a concubine too?" Papa II shrugged.   
Papa I rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Fratello, Dont ask such questions just take the offering. But in case you still arent sure, just remember She is nothing like a Sister of Sin. She isnt human, there is nothing but a shell like a walking, talking doll.   
It has no soul, it has no heart. It has no feelings. Lucifera is purely for your entertainment. You can do what you want with her and she will be pristine the next time you see her. Bend her, break her, kill her. She will be good as new again. Like having a virgin every time. You cant do that with the Sisters. They feel things. There is nothing you can do that will be unacceptable. Trust me."   
Papa II thought for a moment. He had been looking at her as though she was real flesh and blood.

~~~

"I want to know everything." Copia said. They both sat on the stone alter at the front of the room facing one another with their hands joined in the middle.   
"About?" Lucifera asked.   
"You." Copia laughed. "You know everything about me and all my hopes and desires! Now tell me your story. What do you desire most?" 

Lucifera thought for a moment. What did she want? Nobody had ever asked her before.  
"I desire a Twinkle" She replied after a minute.   
"... a Twinkle?"   
"Yeah! I've heard they're a delicious Earth food is that right? Like a bar of cake and cream? I want one! My heart desires a Twinkle"   
Copia laughed out loud at how serious her face looked.   
"Oh you mean a Twinkie! They're disgusting. But if it will make your dreams come true then I will get you a Twinkie."

She said lots of little things that suddenly reminded him that she wasnt born here. She was absolutely fascinated when he showed her a balloon last week.   
"So it's a rubber ball of your breath? And you give it as a gift?" She looked puzzled at this weird custom.  
"No, it's a decoration! See?! Here you try." Copia replied handing her a pink one.   
"I have no breath." She frowned. "Not human remember? I dont need to breathe your air! But I love watching you blow them up!"   
It was exciting. She almost cried when it popped.   
"I didnt mean to break it!!" She whispered sadly holding the pieces of latex in her hands delicately like it was a deceased pet.   
"Lucy it's fine! They do pop eventually. Here I'll make you another one."


	11. Push the boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Emeritus II wants to explore the possibilities with Lucifera.  
> Papa III reveals some news.

"Sleep with me?" Copia asked as she slipped her dress back over herself.  
"Again? My my Copia you are a stallion!" She laughed and climbed back onto his bed.  
A sudden roar of encouraging cheers echoed around the room. When Copia and Lucifera were together they forgot they were in a dorm wing with 5 other curtain beds.  
"No. SLEEP with me. Stay the night, as in dont leave." Copia whispered quietly. It took a moment for Lucifera to realise but she smiled and climbed back into the covers facing him. He smiled back at her. Her aura was so strong she appeared to shine like a star in the dark sky. Like a torch guiding him to her.  
"You're glowing." Copia whispered and tucked some hair behind her ear sweetly.  
"I cant control it. Ive never been happier." She smiled.  
At first, Copia was the one the Devil needed. But now he was the man that Lucifera needed.  
"I love you" she whispered before closing her eyes and falling to sleep in his arms.

~~~

What could he do?  
Papa Emeritus 2 tapped out a beat on his knee whilst he was sat daydreaming in his favourite armchair.  
He wasnt cruel, or even as half as cruel as the ministry wanted him to be. Although he did discover recently that he had a few dark thoughts and fantasies.

He remembered what Papa I had said; Lucifera wasnt real flesh and blood. She sure looked and felt like she was.  
He picked up the candle off the side table and whispered her name. Before he could look up, there she was.  
"Papa" she cooed and walked over to him very seductively with each step carefully placed. He watched her every move. He smirked as she straddled herself over him on his chair and looked him in the eyes. 

"Would you like a drink, my dear?" Papa asked. Lucifera went silent. No papa had ever offered her a drink before!  
She nodded. "If you're having one too. What drink would you like me to get for you?"  
Papa shook his head and lifted her effortlessly off his knee, standing up himself and walking over to a mahogany cupboard with shelves of crystal glass bottles lined up filled with dark liquids.  
"Allow me to get you a drink Lucifera. Whisky okay?" He asked, selecting a bottle off the shelf.  
"Yes thank you." She replied. She had never had whisky before. She didnt quite know what was happening here. 

He walked back over and sat down on a sofa in the room, passing her a glass as she followed and sat down too. She took a gulp and her eyes opened wide as the firey taste hit the roof of her mouth. She smiled politely, luckily papa didnt see.  
"Can you read my thoughts?" Papa said finally and shifted himself on the sofa to face her.  
She could. He wanted to prove himself as a good Papa to his Father and brothers. He wanted power. He didnt want to get caught up in love and romance but instead craved adventure and adoration.  
As she read his mind shifted. The longer he looked at her and the longer he was in her proximity, the stronger his desires became.  
He wanted her on top. Again. He wanted to test the limits but he did not want to admit he was not as sadistic as his reputation had suggested. She didnt have to read any more because her magnetic spell had him all over her - his drink long forgotten now.  
His hand glided up her thigh and she leaned closer.  
"You cant hurt me." She said softly as she continued to read his mind.  
"But you certainly can try if you'd like."

He lifted her again, sliding her accross his knee. He wanted to see how power play could make him feel.  
He pushed her skirt up and slid her lace panties down just a little bit to expose her cheeks. And with a sudden whack he threw his hand down leaving a palm print visible.  
He liked it.  
Next he dipped his fingers between her legs and felt how wet she was. Was that for him? 

"What did you do with the others?" He asked. Did he want to know? Yes. He wanted to know in some perverse and curious way.  
"I cant tell you that." She laughed back.  
"Lucifera I demand you tell me." He roared and plunged his fingers in deeper causing her to squirm a little accross his knee.  
"Of course Papa." She nodded. He liked the way that sounded a lot. He was Papa now. 

Death was something that was regularly spoken about in the ministry so it came as no surprise to Papa that Lucifera had been killed off in many different ways.  
She had been drowned in the fountain outside in the middle of the night by the hands of his brother.  
A silver dagger used for sacrifices had been used to slice her throat during the middle of sex.  
Papa Nihil pushed her from the top of a tower once after he was almost caught by his new girlfriend Imperator.  
And each time, Lucifera came right back with a dazzling smile.  
Papa couldnt believe what he was hearing and shook his head for her to stop talking about his family like that. What did he expect to hear? 

"You see you all have murderous and sadistic impulses, Papa. That's what makes you the dark pope. I took your soul, theres hardly any human conscience left.  
My job isnt just to satisfy you sexually - i am sent to keep your darkest impulses satisfied."

It made perfect sense. Papa was thoughtful and considerate before he became the leader of the church. And now he was fantasizing about choking the sisters during his sermons. He wanted to hear them beg him for mercy on their knees as he facefucked them until they gagged.  
So his older brother was right. She wasnt human and he could do whatever he wanted to her with no consequences.  
She was there to help him.

He pushed her off his knee and she hit the floor like a rag doll.  
She smiled, he was finally understanding her purpose. It always takes a month or two to break them into how the Devil wanted them to be. 

Papa stood up and began removing his robes, an erection growing hard for her. 

Something in him wanted to scoop her up again and make sure she was okay. He didnt want to break his new toy. He pushed the caring and almost paternal thoughts aside and instead opted to throw himself over her on the floor and bite at her neck again. He was Dracula, the top vampire. He wanted to taste her, to watch blood stain her skin.  
Maybe he could drive a stake through her chest? That would further add to his strange fixation on vampires. 

~~~

"Of course, Sister. Anything for you."  
Satan smiled before she put the phone down.  
He needed a way to keep Lucifera away from Cardinal Copia and announcing a tour soon like Sister Imperator had suggested would certainly help. But she could always come back. That was the issue.  
He had to make her forget him, somehow. 

A spell? A curse? A memory charm? All possibilities. Destroy her? Yes perhaps.  
Maybe the Cardinal could get another sister pregnant just like he had done with Nihil and Imperator.  
Then that way Lucifera would be inclined to take a step back.  
So far that plan would be impossible. Copia had stopped sleeping with the other sisters altogether because of that Succubus. Damn she was good at her job. Too bad shes defective in soul bonding.  
Sister Imperators idea was the best idea. It always was. 

Satan sat up and grinned as a dark angel demon whispered something in his ear.  
"Emeritus the Second is really discovering his potential!! Oh good! There is a place for him after all. And a place for the little Eve too." 

He fiddled about with a glowing silver arm cuff in his hands.  
"Take this to Emeritus the Third." He ordered and a dark angel vanished with the cuff. 

~~~

A sharp whack from the metal embellishment on Papas glove left a mark on her cheekbone.  
He kissed it better.  
Then he dragged her up off the floor and threw her onto the sofa again.  
He propped a cushion under her head so she was comfortable.  
And finally he came in her mouth, and hearing her splutter a little bit he ran to bring her a drink of water and a wet washcloth to clean up. 

Lucifera realised whilst he was exploring his darker side, Papa was not arrogant or self centred. He took care, he was full of pride.  
She liked that about him and hoped that he wouldnt change.

Suddenly the door flew open and in strode the youngest brother with a grin. He was barely any older than Copia but emotionally seemed more immature. Lucifera immediately vanished.  
"I've heard the rumours!" Papa Emeritus III smiled and walked straight into the room despite his brother being unsuitable for welcoming guests. "I can't wait to get my hands on her. Sexy lil thing apparently."  
Papa II smiled after todays visit.  
"She certainly is. But shes mine so wait your turn."  
"Im happy to wait. But that's not the rumour I know. Do you know shes sleeping with a Cardinal?" Papa III continued, helping himself to a glass of the whisky that had been left out.  
There was a silence as Papa II threw his robes back over himself.  
"Says who?" He asked.  
"Oh, says the sisters who have seen them. Sister Sabrina is very upset... I comforted her of course!" Papa III smirked.  
"So I assume because it's from Sister Sabrina, the Cardinal in question is Cardinal Copia?" Papa II sat on the sofa again once he was dressed. He shook his head in disbelief as his brother nodded.  
"How can this be? Its forbidden! Her existence is knowledge of the leaders only."  
"Its the truth. I've seen the Succubus and Copia together with my own eyes."  
The two thought for a moment.  
"He cannot know that we know." Papa III stated matter of factly.  
"Copia is not to find out who she really is or it could mean chaos in the order. This is down to you and our Lord Below now, brother, as the Succubus is your property. You need to take her away from him otherwise it will destroy the Ministry completely."   
He reached under his jacket and produced a silver cuff that had been given to him earlier that day.  
"This will stop her from being visable to anybody other than yourself and the dark lord below. Once this is on her wrist, Copia wont be able to see her, feel her, sense her or smell her. It will be as though she was never there. "


	12. Rat boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifera has to say goodbye

Papa the second took the silver arm cuff and held it in his hand. It didnt look like it had any magical properties to it.   
"Once it's on her she cannot remove it herself. She will be all yours and then after you she will be mine. And Copia will not be in our way."

Hearing this, Lucifera re-appeared again, her eyes filled with tears. She didnt even care that Papa III was still in the room.   
"You can't use that on me! Please." She cried as her current Papa held the cuff in his hand. He held out his other hand for her wrist. Instead Lucifera defiantly tucked her arms around herself.   
She looked so fragile. So desperate. So perfect. He felt awful but if it was what Satan ordered then he would have to do it. 

"The angel said that if you dont agree, Copia will be killed." Papa III explained. "Its your choice."  
"Killed?" Lucifera whispered and looked up. Her eyes were full of tears spilling down her cheeks now. She would rather die than let him be killed because of her.   
"One more day. I wont tell him anything but please let me say goodbye. Give me one more day?" She asked and both brothers looked at one another.   
"One hour. Then I'll summon you back here." Papa II said firmly. 

Suddenly Lucifera vanished knowing that she had no time to waste protesting for more.

~~~

"Hey Lucy!" Copia smiled brightly when she walked in. His cheer dropped to concern when she didnt return a smile. "Lucy what's wrong?"

Lucifera choked on her tears and ran to hug Copia.   
"I have to... I have to go... I've been called to return to Hell and... I wont be allowed back on Earth for I dont know how long." She lied.   
If Copia knew she would still be in the Ministry he might spend all his time wondering why she didnt come to visit him. He might resent her forever. He might think she didnt care about him anymore and that idea broke her hea... well if her heart existed she was certain it would break at the thought. It felt to her like it was already splitting. The pain and tightness she felt was too much.  
"How long will you be down there?" Copia asked, brushing her hair off her face to look into her eyes. He dried the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.   
"I dont know. A year? Two? Twenty? I really dont know. But I wont be able to come up here in that time. I dont want to go but..."  
"If it's what the Devil wants of you, you must accept. You said you're a greater Eve then he wants you all to himself.   
And I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here until I'm as old as Papa Nihil. I'll still be here WHEN you come back." Copia interrupted. She shook her head. She couldnt expect him to wait for her just in case she was to return. He saw that in her eyes.   
"Lucy you are the love of my life. There is nothing else I want but you. You are my light and I just know in my heart that I will see you again." He smiled. His voice was breaking now as he realised this really was an indefinite goodbye.   
"I love you."

~~~

"Are you ready?" Papa II asked as she held out her wrist to him. She nodded, unable to form words. She closed her eyes - this was to keep Copia alive. She was knelt on the floor now, her legs trembling too much to hold her up.   
The cuff locked against her skin and for a moment it looked like nothing happened. An anticlimactic pop of red light was all that was seen and then it was back to looking like a regular piece of jewellery again.   
"All done." Papa II said quietly. 

She could barely look at the cuff. Or at Papa.   
"I'm being cruel to be kind my dear, truly I am sorry but this is the order of our Lord below."  
He held out his hand to help her up.   
"I know." She muttered. Standing up, her head barely reached the base of his neck. She pressed her head to his chest, and heard the beating of his heart as he held onto her tightly. It's all he could do and she welcomed it.   
Each beat like a drum. Such a fascinating sound. A death march in his chest, counting down the beats until the very end when it stops forever.   
Was she dead? She had never considered the fact that she was never really alive to begin with.   
If silence in the heart was how death felt inside then she felt like she was nothing but an empty shell.   
"I dont like to see you cry." Papa whispered.  
Lucifera looked up at him. Crying was not pretty or appealing to her Papa, and she was designed to be appealing and always pretty.   
She wiped away her tears and forced a smile. Happy Succubi are pretty Succubi.  
Now looking up to him, he smiled back.   
"That's better." He chuckled.   
Rising to her toes she planted a kiss on his lips, tasting the alcohol off his tongue. She was where she had to be now. She belonged here. 

~~~

"What's wrong, ritual hand?" Emeritus III strolled into the pet store seeing his old class rival stroking one of the rats. He was thankful that Copia wasnt a Nameless Ghoul, and resorted to calling him by his given profession rather than his actual Cardinal title to further enforce the fact that the annoying little Copia child that always had Mother Imperators attention was in fact no longer the golden child. It was jealousy really. But spite made up for that.   
"Nothing" Copia muttered. He held a small brown and white rat in his hand and she twitched her nose at him in a comforting way.   
Of course Emeritus III already knew what was bothering Copia but he just could not resist the temptation of knowing that one day Lucifera would be all his.  
Looking at Copia, he didnt look like a rival at all. Whereas papa had thick and glossy black hair that was perfectly styled back, copia had tussled brown hair and an angular nose.   
What was it about him?  
"I think she likes you Rat boy." The future third Papa pointed as the rat scurried up Copias arm and perched on his shoulder.   
Ah yes, the rat boy was far more of a satisfying name to say than ritual hand. 

~~~

This was her purpose now, to help create the perfect leaders of the Church. She was doing what she was primarily designed for and Copia was unfortunately an occupational hazard. Still - she wanted to check of course.   
She waited, until eventually Copia walked into the old chapel room where he always hid for time on his own. She cleared her throat loudly for attention, expecting him to turn around to see her. there was no reaction from him whatsoever.   
A small squeak came from Copias pocket and he lifted out the rat, feeding her a small piece of cracker.   
The rat looked straight at Lucifera and squeaked again.   
"Can you see me?" Lucifera asked. She meant to direct that question to Copia, but the rat scurried into Copias pocket again as if spooked by something in the room.   
"Oh Snookie! Its okay it's just me." Copia smiled sadly.  
Lucifera took a step closer. It was a weird feeling, as if she had stepped into a movie. She could walk around the characters but they carried on with their script as if she did not exist. She faced Copia, and he looked straight through her. She reached out to touch his face but she was stopped by what felt like a pane of glass wedged between them. Like a mime artist in an invisible box. She tried to push through the barrier but it was no use. She could not touch him. She was a ghost.


	13. Life without Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end

Lucifera spent 8 months hardly leaving his side. Only breaking away from him when she was summoned.  
She felt like his guardian angel. Only his pet rats, now three of them could sense her there.   
"Can you at least feel me longing for you?" She whispered one night as she sat on the edge of his bed whilst he slept. Every night she wished she could kiss him one last time. She wanted to touch his soul forever. 

"You need to forget him now, for your own good. The ritual tour is coming up and I think you should come with me." Papa II had waited for a convenient time to bring this up. He had noticed that the effort she put in slowly declined as Cardinal Copia began to move on with his life without her.   
"I think... you're right." Lucifera sighed as she got up off her knees. She would never forget Copia. If the Emeritus line lasted 1000 years she would still go back. It didnt occur to her that Copia did not possess the eternal life that she was capable of. 

~~~

Vegas sounded like a good idea now she was there.   
She went from the hotel room, to Hell, and back again. Day after day. Use after use.   
Each time she was fresh faced like a day had not gone by.

Time had no meaning. It was a fast paced straight track with no visable finishing line. No date to circle on the calendar of when she could see Copia again. 

Copia looked at the other sisters. They were nothing to him.   
He sat in his favourite Diner and was served by his favourite pure soul waitress. There was nothing in her. The only pure thing he wanted was the darkest of demons.   
He held onto hope that one day she could come back.   
He prayed to Satan. To God. To anybody that would listen no matter how stupid he sounded. 

And finally before Lucifera knew it, the head of the church title was being passed to the youngest of the Emeritus brothers. The new Papa the Third wanted to prove himself better than the rest and lord below how much he helped her to forget the past!   
He was bold and exciting and passionate.   
He was romantic and powerful and assertive. 

She was his now.   
Lucifera and her Terzo. 

Almost.


	14. Papa 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifera is officially given to Papa Emeritus III

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Terzo and his concubine.  
But she was much more than that. Lucifera was the one he craved. The one he desired. The one he loved... maybe.

He knew what that silver arm cuff did. He knew that only he had the power to remove it. 

Copias name had not been uttered by her in the years they'd been together. He appeared go be long forgotten. There was no competition and even if there was, Papa III was certain he would win.  
He toyed with the key in his fingers, the other hand scratching down her stomach as his tongue circled her sweet spot. She shuddered and moaned his name out loud the way he liked it. There was no competition. He was the best. 

He pounced over her and held her body firmly on his desk as he used the key to take off the cuff. Confident that Copia would not enter into to picture anymore.

And now it was time to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave me a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it.   
> Xxxxx


End file.
